


25 Kisses

by Vicar_and_His_Barman (orphan_account)



Series: Anecdotes of Bilan [8]
Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vicar_and_His_Barman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-five kiss drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

Looking back, Sean didn't regret anything about their first kiss. They had left it for a while, forming a kind, respectable relationship with one another. Just figuring each other out and understanding their own feelings as well as the other's.

It was all Sean had wanted really, ever since he had seen the man in the club; lock his lips to the cupid bow ones that perched delicately on his face.

But every time the barman looked at Billy in his dog collar, he was reminded of an entity that he shouldn't be touching, that he shouldn't be getting involved with. Because although the Bishop had been told the truth and that what he thought about Billy and Sean's relationship wouldn't affect who they were or what they felt for each other, there was still that niggling feeling that this was wrong; they were wrong; what they had was wrong.

But then he looked at Billy and his cupid bow lips stretched into a warm, loving grin, and everything was just right. Just fine. Billy's smile reminded Sean that, for the first time in a long time, he was truly happy and he shouldn't be thinking about the right and wrongs of society's warped view, but just simply them and their happiness.

The first of their many kisses symbolised all of that and so much more that it was difficult to know where to start. And then Sean realised that he shouldn't have to think about the where's and when's, but only the who's and why's.


	2. Greeting Kiss

It wasn't often that Billy saw someone waiting for him outside his church. Having shaken the final parishioner's hand, he wandered back inside to change his clothes. Coming out again, he fumbled in his pocket for his car keys. Looking up, he almost dropped them.

Leaning against the bonnet of the vicar's car, tapping on his phone, a secret smile twitching at his lips, was Sean.

He clicked the "unlock" button on his car key, smiling with amusement as the barman jumped - and properly leapt a good few inches off the car and into the air - not expecting the sudden click from the car. The vicar's boyfriend looked over and grinned. 'Hey, handsome,' he called over.

'Sshh!' Billy hushed, holding a single finger to his lips, 'not so loud!'

'Sorry,' Sean replied, sheepishly, 'guess I'll just save my "hello" for later.'

'Get in the car.'

The barman obliged.

* * *

 

When they were away from the church, Billy pulled the car over into a lay-by and turned to Sean.

'Hello,' he said, soft as satin, grinning from ear to ear.

'Hi,' Sean replied, leaning closer.

And they leant towards each other until their lips came into contact.


	3. Accidental Kiss

They'd had a little bit too much that evening. There was no celebratory reason or a terrible, heart-breaking one, for that matter; the drinks had just happened to come with the conversation - which had stretched well into the evening. Kate and Sophie's raucous laughter was fuzzy and too loud, hurting the vicar's ears. There was an odd shifting in the lights and a blurred hue around his vision.

They weren't so drunk that they were getting tattoos of squad names on their jaws; just giggly, finding the slightest thing hilarious. Sean was in rapt conversation with Sophie, telling her about when he'd almost ripped Sally's personal order of sexy lingerie for Tim's benefit into little tiny pieces because the needle had cocked up and gotten tangled in the material.

Billy was only half listening, but he had gathered that, for a few extra bob, Sally had had her own order stitched by one of the workers that wasn't doing much. The vicar had more of an interest in learning to dance while drunk - Kate had been (sort of) helping by moving his arms and nudging his legs in a couple of directions. It got a few odd looks from the other people around, probably because they were in a gay club.

The vicar looked over at his boyfriend, glad to see he had come to the end of his tale, and a small smile turned into a face-splitting grin.

Kate saw this and nudged her friend towards his other half. 'Go on,' she giggled, 'ask him to dance.'

Billy looked at her, his cheeks reddening a little.

'Go on,' she repeated in a chiding, lengthened tone, 's'not gonna hurt, is it?'

The vicar was still apprehensive, so the woman took it upon herself to grab his arm and drag him over. However her feet must have gotten tangled up in his when they were close to Sean and Sophie, standing a little way in front of a wall, because suddenly Billy tripped and went rocketing into Sean, forcing the both of them backwards. The force was so strong that Sean's head smacked against the wall with a painful thud. But he could hardly complain.

Not while his hand was resting on Billy's chest, his other cupping his elbow and his entire body pressed against this boyfriend's. Oh, and his lips locked with the other's. He opened his eyes to see the vicar's face, still close to his, with shock written all over it.

A couple of seconds later and Billy pulled away, somewhat reluctantly, cheeks bright red, eyes downcast and jaw stiff with embarrassment. The shock had sobered the vicar, marginally. He started to back away to go and sit down, but the barman had other ideas; he grabbed Billy's neck, pulling him back, ran his thumbs over his red cheekbones, before pressing a very deliberate kiss to the man's cupid bow lips, a smile on his own.

It was a quick kiss, but it felt it had been dragged down to slow-motion. The vicar barely had time to kiss back, so shocked was he, but he managed a considerable reaction.

When Sean released him, the world was spinning and he swore he'd keel over if he didn't sit down. But then, that was the effect that his gorgeous boyfriend had on him.


	4. Blow a Kiss

The pair were walking together, not quite hand-in-hand, but with little fingers hooked together, loosely. They were walking to the factory, where Sean would stop and Billy would continue on to Kev and Sophie's car repair place to pick up his motor, where he would then drive off to his church.

They were talking amicably, mainly about when Billy would be back and if he'd be able to meet Sean either in or on the way to the pub.

Having already disclosed to his boyfriend that he felt a little left-out, and "at the bottom of his to-do list", Sean had been incredibly pleased when Billy had started to tell him where he was going, when he was going and what time he'd be home. It wasn't that Sean was possessive or anything, but the additional communication was nice sentiment.

Coming to the steps of the factory, Sean hopped up the first step and turned back to Billy. He leant down and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. 'See you later,' he said, smiling as the vicar returned the kiss.

'See you later,' Billy replied, 'I'll ring when I'm on my way home.'

'Okay.'

Billy turned away and started to walk next door when he was suddenly called back. He turned around to see Sean kissing his hand, holding it out, palm to the sky and blowing towards his boyfriend. Reaching up his hand, Billy mimed catching the kiss and put in his breast pocket - over his heart - and grinned.

Then they parted ways.


	5. Kiss on the Cheek

It was their most common kiss, and, if Sean was true to himself, his favourite. Sure, it was simple and, to others, a little underwhelming; but to the barman, it meant so much _more_ than that. It meant that Billy still loved him, that his recent mood swings weren't destroying what they had. Because what they had was the best that Sean had ever had.

And these small, underwhelming kisses kept the barman on his feet, smiling.

He didn't dare say this to Billy however, for fear of going overboard and making it a bigger deal than it really was. That he would fluster and babble and blush. That he would make a fool of himself.

In the Rovers now, standing behind the bar, Sean said his goodbyes to his partner and grinned as the vicar leant in and pressed his lips to the barman's cheek, which Sean readily returned.

Pulling away, he simply looked at Billy, admiring what he had. But he also noted the underlying discomfort and slight embarrassment on the vicar's face. Probably due to his outburst at Johnny and Phelan earlier - a side that Sean had quite liked and admired; a masterful, more brutal side that the barman would probably entertain in the depths of the night on his own.

A kiss on the cheek was his favourite kiss, but he also loved the kisses that he dreamed of.


	6. Kiss on the Shoulder

Sean had worried since they started to date seriously that laying in bed together would be awkward. Since they had thought about renting the double room from that B&B, the barman had worried that there would be an awkward silence, especially when he had found out that Billy slept naked - well, he had covered up a little for when he had stayed over the first time, but there was still a credible amount of skin on display.

But it never had. They didn't need to speak; they could just lay under the duvet and let their hands wander and their lips explore.

Billy had gotten comfortable sleeping naked with Sean by about the third or fourth time they had shared a bed. Sean, personally, slept with a light t-shirt and boxers on, but had built up enough courage to take off his shirt.

This was a huge step for Sean, as he wasn't comfortable with his body image at all; he saw flab where there wasn't any, and an imperfection here and there. When he had seen Billy's naked torso for the first time, he had compared himself to the defined chest muscles and the almost six-pack. And he had rendered himself ugly and plain. He knew that his massive weight loss was brilliant, and he was proud of himself, but he saw a more perfect human being laying on the bed beside him and-

'Hey,' the vicar murmured, pale green eyes half-lidded and dopey. His hand reached out to Sean's boxer-clad hip and drew him closer. Sean winced a little as he felt the press of his partner's crotch against his own - he couldn't even gather a few points in that department, not with Billy, Marcus, but not Billy. 'I don't want those self-deprecating thoughts in your head, not right now,' the vicar hummed into his ear.

Sean felt gentle lips against his bare shoulder and smiled.

'You, my lad,' Billy continued, 'are my beautiful, beautiful boy, and don't you ever forget that.'


	7. Kiss while Partner is Sleeping

Billy stared up at the ceiling, blackened by the lack of light. His reading glasses were on the bedside cabinet, well within reaching distance, but he didn't want to wake up Sean, snuggled into his chest with the vicar's arms around him. It wasn't just because Sean was very snappy and grumpy in the morning, but also, he just looked so damned cute when he was asleep. All soft features and the small twitches of that beautiful nose as he dreamt sent Billy's stomach doing backflips.

The vicar beamed at the barman and pressed a gentle kiss to Sean's twitchy nose. A soft huff from the other man and he was settled again.

Maybe Billy could cope with his insomnia. Just for tonight.


End file.
